


The Weight of Ambition

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation Porn, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Wingfic with mpreg, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	The Weight of Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



The Weight of Ambition 

Human frailty… 

It terrified and fascinated Griffith, just how weak and frail and tiny humans were. 

_ I want you, Guts…  _

Small cogs in a massive machine beyond comprehension, that was all humanity could ever hope to be. Easily worn out, easily replaced.

_ Your life is no longer your own…  _

Griffith had spent his entire existence running from this reality and it had led him to… 

_ You belong to _ **_me_ ** _ …  _

He was frail and he was dying. He could barely move, he could no longer talk. He felt small, for the first time since he was a child… 

**_I_ ** _ will decide the place where you die…  _

His army, all of his hard work, lost. His ambition that once burned so brightly had been extinguished. His tongue was gone, his limbs were useless. 

_ I’m sorry… _

All lost because of  _ him _ . 

_ Thanks for everything… _

That smile, the scar across his nose. That  _ strength _ … 

_ Take care, Griffith… _

Griffith’s life was ending. His ambition had faltered the moment the only person he had cared about above himself left, the day the only man he loved as an equal to himself turned away to pursue his own dream. 

The cart turned over, throwing him into the river and he felt so frail, barely having the strength to move and keep himself from drowning. What did life hold for him? To have Casca stay with him, as if she were his wife, caring for him until his days came to their end? 

Pathetic. Pitiable. 

Griffith managed to get himself onto his hands and knees as the cold water rushed around him, threatening to pull him under. How laughable his life had been, to think he could be anything more than another pathetic cog in the machine that was life… 

He couldn’t bear to be waited upon, to be useless and talked to, as if he were a child. 

There was a branch, sharp and just  _ there _ … 

The sun was setting and he saw the Hawks, what was left of them, coming after him, yelling for him. He couldn’t tolerate being taken care of… 

Griffith leaned his neck over the branch, but even then, he felt pathetic and unsteady and… 

He laughed, looking into the rushing water. Griffith couldn’t even manage to take his own life. 

Blood ran down his useless arm and he laughed; his ambition had crumbled. 

Guts ran toward him, screaming, frantic and something caught in his fingers and… 

It… It was the behelit. How…? 

Griffith felt unsettled, watching his blood swirling in the water and everything felt darker at that moment. Guts called to him and Griffith looked up, and then a horrible cry pierced through him, the behelit had changed into a face, blood-red tears streaming down it. 

The Hawks were coming,  _ Guts _ was coming for him but… but they shouldn’t. Griffith tried to wave them off, tried to get them to turn back and… 

It didn’t matter. He couldn’t speak, he had no tongue, no strength to even yell at them. 

Everything was covered in darkness and chaos, an eclipse coming over them all and they… they were not alone in this place of skulls and flesh. 

“Griffith!” Guts came to him, cradling him in his much larger, much stronger body and Griffith felt safety there for just a moment until the land started to shift and rumble. 

“ _ Griffith _ !” Guts called for him as a tower shot up and he tried, he truly did, but he had no strength and Guts fell. 

Griffith knew that he was dying and yet… He still tried to protect Guts as Guts protected him. There was noise and screaming and Griffith just focused on Guts, until he couldn’t any longer and he was pulled away, at the feet of creatures that terrified and intrigued him. 

They spoke and he listened. They showed him things from his past and… 

And what were a few more soldiers, for his dream to be furthered? Countless men had died for him already, what would it matter if the rest of his Band of Hawk were to be felled in this place? To give up now would make all the other deaths meaningless… 

“ _ I sacrifice them _ …” Griffith managed to whisper, Guts looking at him, stunned, crushed. The rest of the Hawk’s cries were distant, but he heard them. It had been their duty to protect  _ him _ and further  _ his _ dream, wasn’t it? 

This is what they had agreed to, to die for his dream. 

Griffith closed his eyes as the massive hand closed around him. 

He was weak and on the verge of death. Griffith knew he was dying, and with his last breath, he spoke the words that would ensure his dream continued. 

Everything was dark, but he heard voices. His vision was fading, but he felt life pulsing into him anew. 

Voices whispered, but he still had no voice of his own and he couldn’t communicate, barely able to make a sound when the first of the god-like creatures appeared to him in this dark place. 

_ “We are the Godhand!” _ It laughed, flitting around him and this is the one that had visited him and shown him the visions of his ambition, the price of his kingdom. A pile of bodies that he had to keep stacking, lest they all rot for nothing. 

Griffith just looked at him, feeling himself settled into something and he felt comfortable. Nervous, but comfortable, just waiting for what was to happen next. 

_ “One by one… You will endure, until you are  _ **_complete_ ** _ , and  _ **_we_ ** _ are satisfied,” _ he laughed and other laughter echoed faintly in the darkness. 

_ ‘I don’t understand…’ _ Griffith wanted to say, but he had no voice and this creature just smiled, like he had heard him anyway. 

_ “You  _ **_will_ ** _ understand… You will!”  _

_ “You will…”  _ Another repeated from far off. 

Everything was cool then and Griffith felt that he was bare, save for his helmet still on his head. The bandages were gone and his boney, broken body was laid bare. His breath caught in his throat, and then,  _ then _ he understood as his legs were spread open and something entered him. 

_ ‘No!’ _ Griffith cried out in his mind and the demon just laughed.    


Dull wriggling between Griffith’s legs had him gasping, trying to sit up, but he was held down on the altar. This did not feel like a man’s cock, it was longer, more tapered and pushed into him deeply with ease. It twisted inside of him and Griffith felt stretched, burning and he had no purchase, no strength to grasp anything. 

_ “You will endure, or you will crumble!” _ The words rang out and Griffith was startled by that. 

Crumble…? Griffith had come so far, suffered so much and danced on the brink of despair for too long…    


Griffith had no strength to resist, no voice to protest. He could barely make sounds, but as the creature had said to him, he would endure this. 

It was wet and it was painful and Griffith had no coordination. His arms were heavy and weak and he could not even hold onto this creature as he was pushed into over and over again. He could barely feel his legs as they were forced open and up to his chest by unseen forces. 

Bounds were unnecessary for his arms, his own frailty the only bondage that was needed. 

It hurt, pain blooming all over his body as he was rocked into, a grotesque creature on top of him, but… Griffith knew he should have been more disgusted, should have struggled more, but he accepted it, he… 

Griffith groaned. He was enjoying this, the pain, being taken like this, much too fast and too hard and yet, his cock was stirring to half-hardness. 

It was a mess, his mind a jumble as the pace changed to frantic as the demon on top of him laughed, and plunged even deeper inside of him. Griffith gasped out, throat dry, muscles aching as he tried to articulate, but it was pointless, in his current state. 

Something gushed inside of him and Griffith did struggle then, feeling his stomach swell slightly, his skin dry and tight and he feared being ripped apart from the inside out.  _“Endure, so that you might be complete, and we are left satisfied…”_ The creature left him with a wicked laugh, everything turning to black.  

Air burned as Griffith sucked in deep breaths, his lips cracked and bleeding as he was left in the darkness, not even able to curl into himself for comfort. Despite the shakiness of his body, he felt strength returning, vitality inside of him as wetness leaked out of his twitching hole. 

_ "Endure..." _ It was a new voice, but Griffith could not yet see from whom it came. 

_ "Complete..." _ the new voice whispered and Griffith struggled, but he was held down this time, warm, slick tendrils wrapped around his arms. They were not tight or crushing in their grasp, but Griffith felt his heart speed up all the same at being captured. 

_ " _ **_Satisfy_ ** _..."  _

A round face appeared before him then, lips pursed and hands clasped in front of himself. 

Griffith stuttered and struggled, his legs pushed open once more and he felt a pressure at his hole. Everything was calm and still for a moment and then Griffith was arching, crying out softly as something round and blunt entered him suddenly, roughly. 

Everything burned as he thrashed, but the tendrils around him held him tight and fast until he calmed down. His hole was twitching around whatever was inside of him, and then the demon above him seemed to smile, unclasping its hands to wander down his body, pursed lips latching onto one nipple and then the other. 

This was worse, Griffith felt, than just being used and taken for another's pleasure. He tried to turn away, but then three more round ridges popped into him and he was left aching and shuddering. The air was stolen from his lungs, pushed out of his body and he could barely make a sound. 

The demon pulled back, hands clasped again, face still round and lips still pursed as it began to thrust, slow at first, each segment of its cock popping out slowly, pulling at his already swollen flesh only to push back in one at a time. 

Griffith struggled, the tendrils keeping him still and he could only gasp and pant out as he was taken, much more roughly than the last time, and yet, his cock reacted. His sac drew up and if Griffith could lift his head, he thought he might see his cock at full hardness between his legs. 

One of the round segments teased at his rim, popping in and out as the creature changed to shallow thrusts and Griffith bit his lip, eyes screwed shut as he felt pleasure tingling up his spine for the first time in over a year. 

A deafening voice broke out between them and Griffith opened his eyes as the demon spent itself inside of him and then he felt the warmth gushing into him, his belly swelling just a little more, the skin not feeling quite as stretched this time, despite the greater swell. 

He was breathing harder, shaking even more than the first time, but as the tendrils left his arms, he felt more strength coursing through him. 

_ "Endure... Complete... Satisfy..." _ the demon whispered as it disappeared and Griffith was once more left in the darkness with his own harsh breathing. 

His body was just another tool, to get what he wanted, to get what he needed. Whatever lengths he needed to go to, to acquire his dream, it was worth it. It was fine. 

But Griffith sobbed quietly to himself all the same. 

_ "Oh... Such sweet, sweet suffering, you poor creature..." _ It was a woman's voice and Griffith sucked in a breath as she appeared before him. She was already nude, wings hooked in front of her, her chest exposed and she made no effort to cover herself.  

She was… 

_ "Beautiful?" _ she asked and laughed and Griffith let out a shaky breath as she arranged herself over his thin, frail hips.  _ "Hush, Blessed King of Longing... There is no need to fear, no longer..."  _

Her hand wrapped around his cock stroking him and Griffith groaned, amazed that he was hard and leaking. A claw swiped over his slit, wiping away his pre-seed and she grinned at him, her teeth sharp and she was indeed beautiful. A twisted visage of a woman and Griffith found her quite alluring. This was not some demure creature forced to do as she was told, she was power and strength and she knew what she desired. 

Lust, that is what she was and Griffith welcomed it as she lowered herself onto him, even as she pressed into his swollen stomach. 

_ "My, my..." _ she laughed, shaking her hips, moving on him and Griffith tried to push up into her, but she held the power and she held the control as she took her pleasure on top of him. 

Pain still ebbed and flowed over Griffith, but it was different this time, his cock hard, much too hard, his sac already drawing up tight and then he realized that  _ she _ was controlling his release. Her grin was wicked, her hips moving in slow circles over him and Griffith could only groan. There was no coordination left in him, even as he felt strength coursing through his veins, it was still not at his command. All the power that was collecting within him, it was still not for him to take and use as he wished. 

And this creature knew that, gasping and moaning, her hands on her breasts as she bounced and shook and let out exaggerated moans. To her, though, Griffith thought they might not have been so exaggerated; this was a demon of pure pleasure and pain. 

Griffith gasped, longing to know that kind freedom, how she pursued her own desires, no matter what they were. 

Her wings released, flying open fully, making Griffith shudder as she bared herself entirely to him. A finger was in her mouth, her other hand between her legs, jerk in time with the moving of her hips. Faster, faster, faster until her hips were stuttering, her movements no longer fluid. 

_ " _ **_Oh_ ** _... Blessed King of Longing!" _ she gasped out, slamming her hands into his chest as she thrust her hips faster on top of him, riding him hard and Griffith finally felt his arousal at its peak, right there on the cusp and when he felt her tighten around his cock, his sac drew up even tighter, spilling inside of her. 

It was hot and his skin was itching and then he realized that his stomach was swelling even more and she was laughing at him, still on his cock even as it softened. Wetness trickled out of her as she stood up and let Griffith see how spent she was, playing with herself and licking the mess from her fingers with a chuckle. 

_ "Endure our satisfaction, so that you might be complete..." _ she said with a soft sigh, running her claw down his chest and caressing his swollen belly before she disappeared, laughing quietly. 

He was spent, breathing hard and boneless, but the current of strength buzzing beneath his skin was undeniable and he craved more of it. This was pain, his stomach was much too full, but he desired more, he longed for more, unable to stop until the ritual was brought to completion. 

The darkness seemed to linger this time, until the one without flesh on his face appeared, eyes stitched shut and Griffith wasn't sure if he was trembling in delight or horror. 

_ "Thou shalt endure, O Blessed King of Longing..."  _

They kept calling him that and Griffith felt strength growing in his body, but it was not within his reach and that left him feeling frail. He was shuddering, he was shaking and everything hurt suddenly. His body was nearly useless and he just... desired. He longed for something, but he was gasping for air and he wasn't even sure what it is he was supposed to be longing for anymore. 

A year of torture, being rescued by Guts... Griffith felt twisted and torn asunder and he could only groan as the next demon-god turned him onto his stomach and entered him without hesitation. 

This cock felt more human, but he couldn't be sure. Griffith was slick and he felt torn, but he did little more than gasp out, his cock reacting, even if he had no physical strength or energy left to actually get hard. 

This demon was bigger than the others, thicker and hard and Griffith couldn't even stand, his legs useless as he was bent over the altar, forced to rest all of his weight onto his swollen stomach. Claws racked down his back and he did not cry out, only using whatever he had left to push back against the demon. 

_ More _ , he craved more, more pain, more struggling, more torment. This creature gave it to him, clawing at his back, tracing over poorly healed scars from battles and whippings, opening them anew and he felt cut apart and cut open,  _ just _ on the brink of bursting out of his own skin when he felt more warmth, more vitality gushing into him. His stomach felt on the verge of bursting and Griffith was turned onto his back, the cock still inside of him.

_ "Endure and satisfy us, so that you might be complete." _

The cock left Griffith's body, but he still felt full as the darkness came over him once more. His stomach was nearly at bursting and he wanted to groan and roll over. It was on the edge of too much, and he heard it whispered, over and over, that he could choose for it to stop. The pain could stop, all he had to do was ask for it to end, and it would.

But then, he would die. He knew he would die, if he asked for the torment to end.

_ Endure _ .

To die… It was not his destiny and it would be an utter betrayal to all of those that pledged their lives for him on the battlefield, so that he might be victorious. 

Tapping echoed and Griffith tensed. There had only been four that appeared to him, to them all, on the Tower of Rebirth, and Griffith felt fear and excitement tingling all over as to who this other god-like creature could be. 

_ “And I… Am you, Blessed King of Longing. From your flesh I will be born, and you, reborn into me.” _

Griffith felt weak and faint looking at this vision of himself. Its eyes were familiar, only blood red instead of bright blue. 

_ “Endure me and we shall be complete in our satisfaction…” _

Four had taken him, and he was to be taken by one more? Griffith felt frail and weak, the energy inside of him subsiding as he stared into those eyes. His body ached and his limbs were useless. He had no tongue to speak and no energy to even cry out. 

It was a choice. It was always a choice and this creature stood before him like a hawk. 

_ ‘Take me… Devour me… And make me whole.’ _ Griffith had no tongue to speak, but his mind was strong. 

Griffith knew he could end this here and he could end it now, all of his suffering, but… 

Ambition blossomed in his chest and he groaned, feeling round and plump as his legs were arranged. A bluntness pushed against his hole and Griffith closed his eyes, submitting fully to himself. 

To turn away from this last demon was to choose death and suffering. His suffering would not end merely because he died, that much he knew. 

Arms, muscled and defined, came down around him, cradling him and Griffith gasped, tears welling in his eyes as he looked into the red reflection of his visage. This cock was thick, it was long and it popped into him, ridge after ridge. 

He was ripped apart and yet moaning in pleasure. It was wet and squelching and Griffith felt his cock stirring again. 

With each thrust, the last of his newfound strength was sapped away. All the power that had been imbued into him was draining away and Griffith knew that when he was spent, he would cease to exist as he was. 

It was terrifying and Griffith was laughing softly as his sac drew up tight, tears stinging his cheeks. Raven wings came around him, blocking out what little light had come to illuminate him and this god-demon as they coupled. 

Each thrust drove him closer to his death and Griffith raised his arms up, clambering to hold onto this creature as he was taken and devoured. His memories, his entire life was before him and Griffith clung to his new self, crying and gasping as he was taken. 

His cock ached and Griffith felt his stomach growing rounder, the demon moving more frantically. Griffith’s breath hitched, his eyes rolled back and he felt his pleasure spreading all over his body, a knot deep in the pit of his stomach. 

_ “Endure.” _

Griffith clenched. 

_ “Complete.” _

Griffith arched. 

_ “Satisfy.” _

Griffith spilled with a cry, the demon above him pushing into him deep, his wings fluttering to lay across him softly. He felt safe and warm, taloned fingers grabbing him by the chin, forcing a kiss upon him. 

Fluid rushed inside of Griffith, everything a swirling mass of twisted energy. The demon disappeared more and more as Griffith’s stomach swelled into a grotesque bulge. His heart beat slowed and he struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was dying, so that he might he reborn. 

His stomach twisted and bulged and Griffith smiled. Calm overcame him as he closed his eyes, a pressure building until it all moved and he felt a great rushing of fluid pouring out of his body and then  _ Griffith  _ ceased to exist in that moment as a great swell was pushed out of his hole. 

Everything broke apart and he felt vulnerable, even more vulnerable than being imprisoned and tortured. Griffith was left raw and unbound, molded into whatever shape the forces around him desired. He screamed, but he made no noise. He clawed, but there was nothing binding him. There was nothing left, no pain, no betrayal, no humiliation. 

He was free. 

Clarity overtook him and he stood, feeling strong. Strength rippled through this new body and he saw that he was surrounded by the others that had endured the same torment he had, in order to become complete. 

_ "Oh... You are whole, now. So beautiful..." _ the woman said, a tear in her eye.  _ "What a wonderful treat you have been, your suffering so delicious," _ she said with a lick of her lips and Griffith… 

No, that name didn't taste right on his tongue anymore. Griffith was the past, Griffith was a memory. 

_ Femto _ . That was his new name, his new incarnation, his  _ completed _ self. 

Griffith had been weak, even at his strongest as a human man, he was still weak and Femto looked over his new body. This was strength, this was power. This was his  _ true destiny _ . 

One by one, the other Godhand faded away into the darkness, only Femto went with them this time, emerging back in the place where he had still been Griffith, the Tower of Rebirth. The air was foul with delicious suffering and torment and Femto could understand Slan's enrapture with these things, now. 

_"Your friends..."_ Slan whispered. Slan was her name and he knew that now, despite her never uttering it to him. _"Your_ ** _sacrifices_** _await you, at the Nocturnal Festival!"_

Yes... Guts still lived, he could feel that. Casca too… 

Femto grinned, taking flight over the Tower of Rebirth, testing his new strength and powers. He was born again and he was  _ so _ hungry and longing, his ambitions burning brighter than ever. Vitality coursed through him and he felt whole and complete for the first time in his existence. 


End file.
